Fated Meetings
by ShinyPixieDust
Summary: What would have happened if Patch and Nora had met differently?


**Fated Meetings**

* * *

><p>AN- Don't own anything except plot :)

* * *

><p>How Vee had convinced me to go to Bo's Arcade I have no idea, why Vee wanted to go to Bo's Arcade? I also have no idea. What Bo actually stood for I would very much like to know although from standing in the doorway for the 2 seconds I had I could probably guess it stood for body odour.<p>

It really was that bad.

I didn't want to be here, why couldn't Vee understand that I didn't like hanging around old musty pool bars while she chasing after some old man! I mean yes he did look more 25 years old than 40 but still! That's old for us! We are only 17 after all.

I slowly walked deeper into the musty bar avoiding the bar tenders eyes in case they ask if I would like a drink. No way would I drink anything from here. Stepping around tables and ignoring the leers coming from the men stood at the pool tables I carried on walking. I needed to find Vee so we could get out of here before something bad happened to us like being STABBED! Ok, I knew I was being over dramatic but I couldn't help it, I needed someone to save me now.

As I was walking past an overcrowded pool table with money being slapped into the middle I felt a tug on my wrist.

'Babe, aren't you a little young to be wandering around here on your own?' Was whispered in my ear. I whirled around to find a boy, no more than a year or two older than me, staring down at me.

'Let go of me!' I tried to sound defiant and strong but I think it came out more meek and timid.

'Baby, if I let go I can guarantee you'll just run into worse trouble than me, you just seem that sort.'

'What sort? Let go of me right now!'

'The pretty innocent sort, can't let a girl like that run around on her own now can I?'

'If you don't let go of me I'll… … … scream!' I was starting to panic and considering struggling but I knew that would do no good, he was nearly double my height and although he was skinny, no way did he look weak.

'Sweetie, I'll let go of you if you promise to stay with me'

'Stay with you, you've got to be kidding me!'

'Play a game of pool with me and the guys then, that's all I ask and I'll let you go after that, promise not to follow you as well.'

'A game of pool? No tricks? That's all you want, then you'll leave me alone?'

'Yep, that's all I want, unless you're willing to offer more?' He replied with a wicked grin as he let my wrist go.

'Jerk' I whispered under my breath as I walked towards the men stood at the pool table now full of money.

My stalker strolled past me to the table. 'Guys, the girl there is joining us, don't ask questions. How much are we betting this time?'

'£20 a head dude' replied one of the men.

'You expect me to pay £20 for a game of pool I don't even want to play!' I growled in frustration.

'It's that or I let you go and find you again, you've got to give a guy a chance Baby'

Deciding it was easier just to go along with this guy I pulled out my purse and chucked my £20 on the table.

'Tell you what baby, if I win, I'll half the profits with you' My stalker said as he winked at me.

The game started and I was bad. I mean I was really bad, I couldn't even hit the ball most of the time so my stalker decided this was the time to become what he thought was helpful.

'HEY! What are you doing?' I screamed as he sided up behind me and grabbed hold of my pool que.

'Teaching you how to play pool. Look watch me and then you try, ignore the guys, they don't mind.'

He then proceeded to show me how to play pool and how to actually hit the ball. Although the position we were in the rest of the night wasn't the most comfortable and more than a tad awkward I could feel myself slowly starting to like my stalker.

It was only after I'd finished playing my 3rd pool game and won over £200 from my deal with my stalker did I remember Vee.

'O no, I've got to go find my friend!'

'But baby! We're having such a good time! Don't leave now.'

'As much as I hate to admit you are slightly more tolerable, I have to go. I came here with a friend and before you grabbed me I was on my way to find her, she could be anywhere now.' I was starting to panic somewhat, what if Vee was in a gutter? What if she had gone off with a man?

'Hey, calm down, I can help find her. I know this place top to bottom I just need a description.' This reassured me a little and I found myself trusting him, it's not like I had much choice anyway.

I described Vee to him and we split directions. 10 minutes into my search I bumped into my mystery man who was stood still staring in the direction of the stairs. I followed his line of sight to find Vee making out with the man she had been chasing. Without hesitation I had marched over there and dragged her away from him.

'Vee! What are you doing?' I demanded.

'My best friend! My best friend! You're here! I love you, you know that?' Vee's speech was slurred.

'Vee! You're drunk, we are going home now! Give me the keys I'll drive!' After Vee had fished her keys out of her pocket I marched her past all the staring eyes and outside. I placed her in the passenger seat and was preparing to get in the driver's seat when I felt a tug at my wrist.

'What? That's it? You're going to walk away? No name no number? Nothing? I thought we had a thing baby.' It was HIM again.

'Listen, yes pool was fun, yes I started to tolerate you but you spent the whole night pretending to teach me pool.'

'I did teach you how to play pool baby.'

'No, what you did was called feeling me up.' I replied with annoyance

'True but you're so damn pretty I couldn't resist. So what do you say, name? number?'

I slowly, flirtatiously walked towards him and leant up to whisper in his ear 'See I'm a big believer in fate, if we're meant to be we'll meet again without the need of a name or number.' And with that I teasingly brush our lips together and walked back to Vee's car. The last thing I heard from him as I shut the driver's door was:

'Aw Angel… such a tease. We'll meet again Angel, I promise it.'


End file.
